Assassin and the Prince
by CagAthrunZathha
Summary: Summary: Cagalli, the assassin known as the "Dark Assassin" is given a mission to kill the Crown Prince of PLANT, Prince Athrun Zala. What if she was discovered by the prince? Will he kill her? Or will he give her a chance to live by being his… MAID? ( AthrunXCagalli, KiraXLacus, MirialliaXDearka)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Cagalli, the assassin known as the "**__**Dark Assassin**__**" is given a mission to kill the Crown Prince of PLANT, Prince Athrun Zala. What if she was discovered by the prince? Will he kill her? Or will he give her a chance to live by being his… MAID!? ( AthrunXCagalli, KiraXLacus, MirialliaXDearka)**_

**(E/N: Hi guys, this will be my first ever story in fanfiction. Hope you like it… XD…**

**And a thing for sure:**

**Take note: In this story…**

**+Cagalli and Kira are not sibblings…**

**+Athrun here will be a playboy type (but not too much)**

**+Carpentaria will not be a part of ORB, it will be a country same as ORB.**

**+PLANTS, ZAFT, Alliance, ORB, and Carpentaria will be countries.**

**Thanks XD)**

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

"No! Have mercy on me… Please spar-"

I cut the stupid drug lord's words by stabbing my dagger unto his chest. I leave quickly through a broken window leaving no evidence behind. I immediately jump from roof to roof to reach the secret agency where I assigned to.

I am an assassin- I kill people who are requested to be killed by my father. People call me "DARK ASSASSIN"… I like the name though. I dress with black leather cloth and I carry daggers and even swords.

_*****Athrun Zala*****_

"Here is the info sire"

"Thank you Miguel" as he handed to me a black folder with a document in it.

I scanned the whole document.

And to my surprise…

"He's a SHE!? Woah… I never thought that she's that cruel. I'm enjoying this. Thank you Miguel"

Miguel nodded and went out of my study room.

_Interesting girl…_

*Knock knock*

"Come in"

"Son, Athrun" My dad, He's the King of Plant, Patrick Zala. And there behind him is my mother, Queen Lenore Zala. Both of them are well-known.

"Yes? What can I do for you" I didn't look at them because I'm busy with my laptop.

"Me and your mother will be out for a couple of months so maybe, we can't attend to your 17th birthday"

"I know dad, I know. You don't even have a time for me. So, go wherever you want to go. You can leave this kingdom in my care" I shout with sarcasm.

"**YOU!?**"

"What? Me? Yes, I can handle each problem of this kingdom ! Yeah, hell yeah. So better go to your business"

" **I DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THAT! LEARN YOUR MANNERS ATHRUN. SOMEDAY, YOU'LL BE THE NEXT ONE TO RULE PLANT! AND IF YOU SHOUT ME AGAIN LIKE THAT!, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I WILL DO,EVEN YOU ARE MY SON! **"

He punched me directly to my left cheek.

And they both walk out! Ha ! what great parent I have!

"You okay sire?"

"Ï'm okay. Thanks for your concern Miguel"

Miguel Aiman, my butler and friend who was with me since my childhood days. He's expert in sharpshooting whereas I'm expert in both sharpshooting and swordsmanship. I can even handle a group of thieves when I'm alone. Thanks to him, I learn using a gun.

I'm **ATHRUN ZALA**, I am the crown prince and be a king of PLANTS someday.

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

Now I'm off set to PLANTS, where my next task is to be done.

I was given a task which was to assassinate the crown prince of PLANTS. I don't even know him much. All I heard about him is that he's a chickmagnet. So he's handsome? Hah !

Well this may took a half-day to complete this simple task.

I stop by a fruit stand where an old woman was sitting. I'm hungry suddenly.

"Excuse me, can I have this one?"As I point to an apple"

The old woman smiled.

"Here, take this"as she hand it out to me.

"ahh, here's the mone-"

"no, no, it's okay my dear. You can have it. I presume you're a traveller from a faraway land. You're from Orb? From ZAFT? Or from Alliance? "

"I'm from Carpentaria"

"Ahh. A small country. So what are you doing here in PLANTS? You're visiting the Prince?"

"Ahh no maám, I'm just taking a tour"

"Ahh I'm sorry. I thought that you're going to be one of his 're very beautiful with your yellow hair. "

" Hehehe" I just laugh

I thank the old woman and I continue my walk.

_*****Athrun Zala*****_

"Sire, SHE's here"

"Thank you"

_Let the game begin…_

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

It's nighttime…

Get ready for the mission.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Assassin and the Prince: Chapter 2**_

_**ENJOY XD**_

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

It's nighttime…

Get ready for the mission.

I jump from a tree branch near the front gate guarded by two guards carrying spears. Before I take action, I scan the place if there are other guards beside this area.

When I finish, I attack one of the guards with my right kicks straight to his left cheek then quickly punch the other guard's stomach. Those made them sleep. I jump to the upper part of the gate and went on the other side of it. No signs… I scan again the whole area then I immediately sight the Prince' room. Ha! Piece of cake. I jump again to a tree and there's a large window that leads to its room. I put on my black mask. **(Guys, just imagine the mask of Rau in the series is black XD)**. I open the window and I saw the Prince sleeping in its King size bed. I slowly get my dagger in my right pocket and I slowly crept on the bed and now I'm top of him now. He has Midnight Blue hair just about his shoulder. I decided to stab him on his heart but suddenly, an image of a little boy smiling comes out on my head. I shook my head and continue the mission. But to my surprise, he opens his eyes and he punch my stomach and rolled over. Now he's on top of me.

I try my best to let go of my two hands which were trap by his two strong hands. He cornered his leg with mine. Meaning, I was trap. I didn't notice that my dagger was already in the floor.

I tried again my best to let go but I really can't.

He suddenly lean closer. His mouth whispered to my ear.

"_Remember, you're still a woman"_

That made me a little bit weak.

He takes off my mask. Now I'm dead!

"_Stay here"_ He whispered to me again. I have no choice but to remain still.

He slowly got off the bed and he suddenly clap his hand 3 times. There, at the large door came a man similar to his age.

I got up and I get a small knife in my left pocket and put its blade in my neck.

"What are you doing?! "he shouted at me.

I didn't response as I put the blade nearer to my neck.

"MIGUEL!" He shouted

*BLACK OUT*

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

"mmmmmmm"I mumbled.

I slowly open my eyes and I got up.

A golden wall, A large window with curtain swaying with the wind.

Where am I?

"You're awake now." ?

I followed the voice and it lead to a young lad with orange hair. I remember, this is the prince' helper or servant. I remember the name, uhmmmmm, Miguel? Maybe.

"Where am I?"I ask him.

He didn't response but he gave me a piece of cloth.

"Change into this. Prince Athrun is waiting for you in the balcony"

I accept it without second thought.

He walks out in the room and I change it.

After I change, I realised that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THIS IS A MAID DRESS!**

I hurriedly open the door and saw Miguel sitting on a bench.

"What is this Miguel? Why am I in a maid uniform!? "

He, too, was shock. Now what in the world is this!?

"Where is the Prince? "I asked him with a gloomy face.

"I told you he's on the balcony waiting for you" He answered and his sweat dropped.

I go where the balcony is and saw the Prince calmly seat on the chair holding a tea cup.

I directly put my hand on the table that results to his face go shocked.

"**Now can you explain to me this!?"** as I point to my uniform.

He chuckled. "It looks good on you"

Now he's getting on my nerves.

I heaved a heavy sigh.

"If I would choose, I would have commit suicide rather to stay here in the castle" I said that made him stop sipping his tea.

"If you do that, nobody would mourn for you" and he continue to sip his tea

I crossed my arms.

"I know that. As an assassin, it is the only way to escape is to commit suicide. "

"You know, I have the authority to kill you for threatening me but, I change my mind…" as he stood up at face in front of me smirking. That gave me chills.

"…I will make you as my

.

.

.

.

.

**PERSONAL MAID" **

My eyes grew wide as I heard the word 'MAID'. I also feel like my cheeks are heating up!

"Wha-"he cut me off

"You will be my personal maid for 3 months and after that, you will be free"

"What! Are you crazy!? Why would I serve a prince! "I shouted in anger

"Hephep! Remember, your life is now in my hands. I can kill you anytime, anywhere, even today"

"wha-"he cut me off AGAIN !

"Now, serve your master. Go to the kitchen and bring me another cup of tea "He calmly commands me.

I gritted my teeth

"YES MASTER! "

I turned my back but I can feel that he's smirking.

_**ROYAL KITCHEN**_

I entered the kitchen and I was amazed by how big it is.

"Hi, what's your name? "A cute girl with an orange hair above neck level asked me

" Ah, I'm Cagalli, Cagalli le Creusset" I response

"I'm Miriallia Haw, nice to meet you "I shake hands with her.

"err, can I have a pot of Tea? "I asked her

"What for?"

"For the prince"

"So you are the first personal maid Prince Athrun appointed with"

"First?"

"Yes, before you were appointed, he has no interested in having personal maid. The one who only serves him is his childhood friend, Miguel Aiman, the butler"

So he's a butler…

"oh really? "I forced a smile.

"Here it is. Prince Athrun's favourite tea" as she handed me the tray.

I thank her and I left.

I return to the balcony which was located in the second floor.

"Thank you Cagalli"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Sources"

Tsk.

I turned my back

"Your room is next to my room. The one you slept this morning"

Oh, speaking with room

"Athrun, did you shoot me with an injection? " I straightly asked him.

"Yeah, It's a tranquilizer. Effective right? "

I left him and go to the room he gave to me.

I sat on the soft bed and lay down.

Now, what will I do?

How can I talk to my father?

I failed my mission so…

Arrrghhhh!

_*****Rau Le Creusset*****_

So she didn't succeed ha?

Well I don't have a choice but to erase her from this world…

_**To be continued**_

_**Chapter 2 has released so please bear with me okay?**_

_**If you ever wonder that Rau is the father of Cagalli here in this story, well, just sit back and relax because it will be revealed in some of the following released chapties XD**_

_**Bara No Chikai: Thank you for reading this story XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Assassin and the Prince:**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_*****Shinn Asuka*****_

.

.

"Neighhhh" My brown horse, Impulse, goes outside from its house.

"Come down Impulse, let's just stroll in the town" I stroke his hair

Impulse seems to understand what I'm saying.

"Shinn, where are you going? " oh, my twin brother Kira stands from the door.

"Don't worry bro, I won't take too long. I'll just stroll around the town" as Impulse started to run.

_**TOWN**_

I jump off from Impulse and grab the horse rein as we walk around town.

"Good morning, You're Majesty "An old woman greeted me passed by.

I nodded.

Now _I_ hear some shrieks from the girls.

"_He's so cute!"_

"_Yeah, I hope I can marry him someday"_

"_Shinn-sama!"_

"_Prince Shinn! Over here!"_

"_He's more good-looking than his twin brother"_

"_No! They are both handsome!"_

I let out a sigh.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! "a red-violet colored hair girl came straight running and…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH HH*

We bumped each other. I'm glad we didn't fell. I catch her because she tripped. People gather around us.

Our position is this, it's like I hug her from the back.

"H-hey, are you okay? "I asked her

Huh? It's soft. What's this I'm holding?

Now she's shaking.

She turns her head 90degrees so her left eye gazed at me. She seems very angry.

She gritted her teeth and

.

.

Poooff! I realised what I was holding! It's her…

" **PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! **" Now she punched me directly on my left cheek and fall of the ground.

She immediately get her things from the ground and passed by me running.

I was left dumbfounded. I touch my cheek where she punched me. No girl has ever do that to me.

I got up and returned to my horse and speed up to the castle.

.

.

.

_*****Lunamaria Hawke*****_

Aish ! What's with that jerk! Arrghhhh!

He's such a perv!

He even, even touch my… arrrghhh !

Now, I regret going in this place!

.

.

.

.

_*****Shinn Asuka*****_

_**ALLIANCE CASTLE**_

I arrived at the castle where Dearka, Kira's bestfriend and the Alliance army captain is standing at the door.

I get off from Impulse and immedietly go to inside the castle.

"You're Highness"Dearka say

"What?" I response in a low tone

"What happen to your cheek? Did someone hit you?"Dearka asked angrily

"no Dearka, it's none of your business"

"But sire-"I cut him off by glaring at him.

I climb the stairs and walked straight to the balcony where brother Kira was sitting.

" You're back, Shinn "Still looking at the ground.

"Yeah"

"What happen to your cheek? Someone dump you?" he chuckle

I glared at him.

"Shut up"

"Woah, for 18 years of existence, finally Shinn has met this person who was the first one who punched him."he chuckled

I glared at him again.

"Tell me, is it a girl or a boy ?"

"an alien"

" What a joke Shinn" Kira said with sarcasm

"Since you're here, I also want to take a stroll at the town"as he jump off the balcony.

Yeah, he jumped off the balcony. How reckless he is.

He didn't touch the ground because his horse caught him.

" I'll go now. Come on Strike, yah ! "as he holds the rein of his black horse, Strike

.

.

.

_*****Lunamaria Hawke*****_

I reached the house of my bestfriend Shiho.

Shiho is a maid in the Alliance Castle serving them for 5 years.

I runaway from my home in Aprillus.

In fact, I'm actually a royal princess. I'm Lunamaria Hawke, princess of Aprillus. I have a twin sister,Meyrin Hawke. The reason I escape from home, is I have enough of my father who is always favors Meyrin more than me. So I join with my childhood friend Shiho in Alliance to serve them.

"Luna-sama ! You're here!"Shiho hugged me

"Shiho, how you doing? "I also embraced her.

"I'm perfectly fine "

"Thank you for accepting me here "

She smiled.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_**ALLIANCE CASTLE**_

Shiho toured me around the castle where she worked. She get permission to tour me because the head maid knows me. I don't even known why she knew me.

"This is the balcony, there is the main hall, there is the garden, there uhmmm the kitchen, here our room"and so on and so forth.

I never knew that this was big as our castle in Aprillus.

" If I could, I would show you to the prince but unfortunately, they're not here"

Öh it's okay"

"NEEEEIIIGGGHHH"Horses neighed from the outside.

"Oh here they are"

"Who?"I asked

"The twin Prince, they usually take a stroll in the town"

"Good morning sire" a yellow haired man bowed before them.

"Good morning Dearka"a brown haired guy respond.

"Morning Shiho"he greeted Shiho

"Morning your highness Prince Kira"as Shiho bowed down

I aslo bowed down. I don't even know he's the prince

"I would like to introduce to you my friend, Luna. She's a newbie here"Shiho introduced me

"Good morning "as he kissed my right hand.

I blushed a bit. Such a gentleman.

"Good morning Sire"again the yellowhaired mAN greeted.

"Morning "huh ? that voice…

"Good morning You're Highness Prince Shinn" as Shiho again bowed down

"Goo-"

Our eyes met again! Heat goes up to my cheek as I clenched my fist.

The pervert is here and I think he knows me.

He slowly point his forefinger to me and I also point my forefinger to him.

And

.

.

.

.

.

"**YOU!?/YOU!?" ** we shouted both.

_**To be continued**_

_**Woah 2 chapters 1 day … hahahah XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Assassin and the Prince:**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(A/N: I would like to clarify this:**_

_**+Kira and Shinn will be twin brothers**_

_**That's all XD )**_

_*****Lunamaria Hawke*****_

"**YOU!?/YOU!?" **we shouted both.

"Luna, do you know each other? "Shiho asked me

"Shinn, you already know Luna?"Kira also asked him.

"Yeah, she's the girl I'm talking about… "He explained

"And he's the one who…. W-who…. Arrgghhhh!" I can't say it. It's embarrassing.

"Ahh, I see. No need to talk about it Luna. Well, I would like to introduced to you my brother, Prince Shinn. Shinn, this is Luna, Shiho's friend "Prince Kira introduced him to me and vice versa.

Shinn smiled a bit.

"Hello, nice to meet you AGAIN, Luna "as he kiss my hand.

I quickly removed my hand

"HMPH"

"Hey, Luna-sama, please show respect to the prince" Shiho whispered to me.

"No need to do that Shiho, it's okay. "Prince Kira waves his hands as a sign of what he says.

I bowed down before Prince Kira

"My apologies You're Highness for being rude here. " with sincere

"It's okay " Kira respond

" Tsss…" Shinn mumbled and walked out.

"So uhmmm… I'll go now. So Luna, please enjoy your stay here in the Alliance Kingdom " Prince Kira now waves goodbye and goes upstairs.

Prince Kira is so polite! Such a gentleman. Compared to his brother, such a jerk. Hmph.

_*****Kira Yamato*****_

I'm here now in my room, scanning on my laptop.

Then suddenly...

"Prince Kira Yamato" an image of a black long haired man talking in the screen.

"Yes You're Highness Gilbert Durandal of the Aprillus Kingdom, what can I do for you?" I asked

"My daughter Lunamaria, yesterday she ran away from home. I don't really know the reason behind her. Do you, happen to see her there in your Kingdom? " He asked me with a worried face…

"A redviolet short haired girl, right ?"I ask

"Right. You seemed to remember her Kira "He smirked.

"Yes, She's currently roaming in my castle "

King Durandal's eyes widened and returned to normal.

" Thank God for she's safe"

"So, should I returned her to you? "

" Let's give her some time for now. I know that she's safe with you. Just promise me that you'll take care of her while she's in your kingdom. " he requested that made me smile

"Don't worry sire, I'll take care of her "

"Thank you" as he close the video chatting.

I go outside the room which there was a balcony.

I lean in the chair and face the sky.

What a very calm sky. Birds fly. Clouds move slowly as the sun shines brightly from the east.

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

It's been a week since I've been SERVING in this , serving, SERVING this jerk.

Here in the room resting my head in the chair.

It's noontime.

Maybe I'll go take a stroll around the castle since everyone in the kingdom knows me because I'm the Prince' first ever PERSONAL MAID. Well they are good people.

As I pass the training room, I spotted the prince practicing swordfighting.

.

.

.

_*****Athrun Zala*****_

It's been a week since Cagalli served me.

I'm here at the soldier's training room doing sword slashings.

*Slash*

*slash to the left*

*slash to the right*

*unsheathe*

Sweat drops from my face.

"You're good" I stop and look at the direction of the voice and saw Cagalli leaning at the door.

I smirk.

"Would you like to try? " I wanna challenge her.

Her eyes grew wide and she smirks meaning she accept the challenge.

She picked up a long sword and she tie her hair. She faced me with a smile on her face. I think I will love this day. I position my sword like I used too when I fight. She also positioned her sword. She charged first and I also charged. She jumped and attempt to slash me but I dodge.

The movement of the sword was to fast for me to react. It swooshed by my face as if nothing was about to happen. My eyes were open wide in shock to the small cut that was underneath my right cheek Touching it slightly it started to bleed out fast then slowly. She smirked then clutched her sword tighter. Wiping the blood away I grab my sword out of its holster, and brung it up close to my face ready for his attacks. I was ready this did the same, the tips of the blades barely touched.. . Jumping backwards she only manages to cut my hair.

"Tsk"

I fell to the ground. She's strong indeed. She place the tip of her sword near my face.

"so ? " and she smirks

"" As expected of the famous Dark Assassin" I got up from the floor and I wipe my clothes.

Cagalli holds my wrist suddenly.

"H-hey where are we going?"

She turned to me

"To a room where I can treat your wound" and continue to walk.

_**Athrun's Room**_

She let me sit on my bed while she clean my wound with a cotton.

"Just don't move okay "as she slowly clean the wound

" I never thought that you have this kind of side" As she blushed a bit

"Shut up!"

"ouch, it hurts Cagalli "

"hmph, That's for moving. Just stay still moron."

Well, I follow her

She gets another cotton.

Now this time, she moves closer to my face. I can feel her breath.

.

.

.

.

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

I'm here in a room with Athrun to clean his wounds. I picked up a cotton and wash slowly his wounds.

"Just don't move okay" I said while cleaning.

"I never thought that you have this kind of side"

I was shock that made the cotton push a little into his wound.

"Shut up"

"ouch, it hurts Cagalli"he winced

"hmph, That's for moving. Just stay still moron."

I get another cotton and this time, I drew my face nearer to his to see his wounds clearly.

I slowly slowly clean until the blood stops bleeding

"Now, we-" I was shock to see his face so closer(about 1 inch closer) to mine.

*gulp*

"err"

I stared at his green eyes.

_*****Athrun Zala*****_

I stared at her amber eyes. What a beautiful pair. I can't take my eyes off it.

I stared at her whole face until I stop at her lips. Her perfect red lips. I can't resist it.

I kiss her. I don't know why I kiss her but I like it. And I'm quite shocked that she respond . I caress her cheek with my hand while we kiss.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10 and we broke the kiss to get some air.

I see her blushed.

" I-I'm going outside " as she stands and walks out of the room.

Me? I was still sitting on the bed with a smile on my face.

_*****Cagalli Yula Athha*****_

I was here outside the room of Athrun and I slide down to the floor and sit while holding my lips. What have I done!? No, this can't be. Arrghhh !

I head to my room and I lie down the bed.

I want to sleep but I can't. That scene is still popping on my head.

I try to close my eyes but still!

_*****Shinn Asuka*****_

_**Alliance Castle**_

It's been 5 days since that girl stayed here in the castle with Shiho.

It's weird that my brother Kira let her stay.

I head to the stable where Impulse was staying.

I am now in the stable and I saw Luna stroking Impulse'hair.

Since when did Impulse accept being stroked by an unknown person! Only me had tamed that horse.

I walk to their area which made Luna turned her head.

"What? " she glared at me.

" Impulse, come here"

"Neiiiggghh"as it walks towards me

I stroked his hair

"That's your horse?"Luna asked me

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He seemed trained"

" Yeah, it's weird that he accepts you to stroked him. "

"Hey, you described me as a thug, don't you? Well, for your information, I don't have plan on stealing your horse."

I got on Impulse.

"Wanna ride?" as I stretched my hand to her

"hmph,who wants to ride on a horse with a perverted man riding in it. "

I just smirk.

"But, you BADLY want to ride this, right? "I grin

"Tsk."

She holds my hand as I lift her on the horse.

She's infront of me.

I smell her red-violet hair, it smells good.

" Done swallowing the scent? " She smirked

" Tssss"

As I pull the rein signalling the horse to move forward.

"woah, woah, hey Shinn, slowly! "

"not going to do it"

We ran on the wide fields near the farm,

"h-hey Shinn, S-slow DOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNNN!" as he grab my cloth

I pulled once again the rein and the horse stop.

I really like her reaction. How cute. What!? Did I just say cute?

She go down and sits on the grass.

I also go down and sit beside her.

"So how do you like the place?"I asked her

" it's nice and I like it. "

"Thank you and did you enjoy the ride?" I asked with a grin on my lips.

She turned to me and I saw her face getting red.

She gritted her teeth and I felt an aura on her surroundings.

I slowly got up and started to run.

"YOU SHINN, MORRRRRRROOOOOO NNNNNNNNN! JEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK! IIII HHHAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYOOOOUUUUUUUU! "As she started chasing me.

We run and run across the big field.

I never forget her face when she chase ! Ienjoy!

"SHINN I HATE YOU!" She shouted.

We run and run until we are tired. I lie in the grassy area while she stroked Impulse. I love the scenery of the tall and green grasses that sways with the wind.

I look at Luna and I saw her angelic face while stroking the horse' head. She's beautiful, I admit.

And maybe someday…

.

.

.

.

.

_I'll grown to LOVE her…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued.**_

_**In this story, my character pairings are…**_

_**Cagalli andAthrun**_

_**Shinn and Lunamaria**_

_**Kira and Lacus**_

_**Dearka and Mirriallia**_

_**Note: I've put Durandal as the father of the Hawke sisters because I don't know who's the parents of this two. Hehehehe**_

_**Read and Rate guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Assassin and the Prince:**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hi guys! XD**_

_*****Athrun Zala*****_

I'm here in the balcony playing with my laptop.

Well, I still didn't get over with what I have done yesterday.

After that scene,Cagalli always trying her best to avoid me but unfortunately can't because I'm his master.

" Master, here's your tea " as she put the cup in the table.

"Thanks" without looking at her.

She turned and walk when I ask

"Why are you trying to avoid me ? "

"N-nothing. I'm just not in the mood "

Well, I know she's lying. I need to drop the topic

"I'm sorry "

"It's not your fault Athrun "

I stand up and face her. She blushed. How cute.

" Let's go "I asked her with a smile on my face

"Where?"

I held her hand.

"It's a surprise "

We reached the stable

I put my thumb and forefinger in my mouth and whistled.

*whistle*

Then suddenly

"NEEEIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

A light brown horse came running towards us

"Aegis! "

Aegis, that's the name of my horse.

"Woah, " Cagalli smiles at the horse"So cute" as she stroke him.

"Neeiiighhhh"

"Come here ! " Cagalli open arms

Aegis comes to Cagalli. Cagalli stroke Aegis neck. Aegis lick cagalli as acceptance.

Okay. I just watch the two.

Then I started to walk and help Cagalli and lift her up to Aegis. She blushed.

"hey, w-wait! What are you d-doing!? Let me g-" I cut her off by placing her on Aegis.

The blush hasn't disappear. Hahah how cute!

"pervert" She muttered

"I heard you"

"Hmph"as she averted her eyes.

I also hop on Aegis but at Cagalli's back.

"Wha!"

"I'll be the PILOT of Aegis. Any question?"

"tss… I can ride a horse you know!"

"I'm your master so I'll do what I WANT"

"And I'm your MAID! What if someone see us. They might get a wrong, very WRONG impression."

I rolled my eyes. And started to lift the rein that made Aegis hop in his two front legs. Cagalli, surprised, hug Aegis'neck.

"I thought you-"

"SHUT UP! You didn't tell me we will run!"

"Then what will we do in a horse !? Just sitting !? "as I grin.

I saw her rolled her eyes. We passed at the town, It's okay, Cagalli is wearing a cloak with a hood. I don't even know where she get it. We are now outside the kingdom. Aegis run towards a =forest high up the mountain. This forest has a beautiful scenery where a large pond was surrounded by lilies and flowers, and tall trees. Cold breeze winds up and the green thick leaves swayed. The horse stop at the cliff where we could see the whole kingdom PERFECTLY. This cliff isn't dangerous because I instructed my guards to construct a fence here. Cagalli was staring at the scenery. Her blond hair sways towards the direction of the kingdom with the wind. I hop down and hold touch Aegis face and stroke him. Aegis snorted. I look back at Cagalli, still holding Aegis'neck, curve form at the tip of her lips. She seem satisfied.

"I never realized that it's beautiful" she describe

"And resourceful "I seconded. It's very resourcesful because trees and plains and even rivers surround the Kingdom of Plants. Here we gather some foods and basic needs.

"In Carpentaria, the resources has slowly disasppearing because most people get what they want. The ruler of that small country is quite an idiot because he even hadn't show up in open meetings with his people. "as she pouted.

I just looked at her.

"Wanna go to the pond?"

Cagalli glanced at me

"Pond? I there a pond in a very dark forest? "

"you might be really surprise if I show you"as I put my palms at the back of my neck and winks at her

Cagalli just raised an eyebrow.

"really?"

I just rolled my eyes.

I drag Aegis'rein and continue to walk towards the forest. Birds are chirping. One bird flew towards CAGALLI. Cagalli, because of her love of animals, lifts her right hand as the bird landed in her forefinger. She laughs. I just looked at her and look again at the path. Aegis snorted. I smile. More birds came near Cagalli. Some of them hop at her beautiful blonde hair and even her small shoulders. The bird hoping in her forefinger flew across the path we are taking. A light shine at the farthest and it became bigger and bigger until we reach our destination. Cagalli's jaw drop as she saw the very BEAUTIFUL scenery. Water are sparkling. Lilies sway and floating. Small fish jumps at the water. More birds chirping at each branch of the tall trees. Light shines upon the water. I sat at the large rock and Cagalli hops down Aegis and begin to run towards the pond. Cool air passed as Cagalli covers her eyes with her right arm because of the strong wind. I only close my left eye. Aegis just grazed on the grass. Cagalli spread her arms and start rotating.

_*****Cagallin Yula Athha*****_

I never realised that there's such a view in a dark forest. I'm glad that Athrun brought me here. At first, I insist in going but thanks to his stubbornness , I see it now.

" Do you like it? " As Athrun stands and came near to me.

" Yeah, I like it" as I notice at the other side of the pond, a shrub of beautiful red roses sway with the wind. I was indelight that I run at the side of the pond just to pick one, but Athrun passed by me and was the first one to go to the shrub. Is he an alien?

I noticed he's picking a rose and is somehow removing some thorns. He came to me and suddenly put the rose at the top of my ear and slid the stem at it.

" You're beautiful when you are with that rose"

I blushed.

I stare at him.

He chuckles.

" the only thing that makes my world colourful is when you smile at me while I stare at you…" as the wind passed at my right. We stare for a seconds until we notice an arrow passed infront of us. We quickly glare at the direction where the arrow has been thrown. The rose in my upper ear slid and completely fall on the ground. I gritted my teeth while I saw Athrun seriously looking at that direction. He goes infront of me that I face is back.

" Stay here"

Until a pair of arrows is now released from the shadows towards us and we quickly dodge it. I jump and lay on the ground with one knee as Athrun sidesteps and still looking at the direction.

_Who is that?_

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Author's note: Starting this chapter 6, this fanfiction story will be told by the Narrator's POINT of VIEW, not the Character POV anymore XD… How are you guys? School coming! XD… Okay… Read now)**_

_**The Assassin and the Prince:**_

_**Chapter 6**_

In the middle of the forest, a beautiful pond was found by our two heroes were they encounter an enemy unexpectedly. Cagalli still on one knee waiting for the next attack. Athrun also wait for the attack. That attack came from the road they take when they went to the pond area. They waited until ninja kunais were released from the shadow. 5 head to Cagalli, another heading to Athrun. Cagalli just sidesteps to right, jumps to the left, crouches, jumps upward, and bend her head sideward right. Only few strands of hair were cut in the last throw. In Athrun's side, 5 kunais are heading in his way, with his two hands in each pocket, he just bend his head sideward left, steps 1 step sideward right, jumps on the air and flip, and easily grabs the two remaining kunai. His eyes are very serious that a dark aura is spreading (**just imagine**). Cagalli walks near Athrun and gets one of the kunai he capture and throw it to the shadows. We heard some howl of an animal, must be hit by the kunai throwned by Cagalli. Until several kunais are now release, more than the release earlier. Athrun and Cagalli's eyes are now more serious and start dodging the kunais. Cagalli gets from her pocket a dual combat knife and held it where the blade near the handle touched her pinky finger. She clash her knife to the kunais. We heard clangs of the metal as it touch. Cagalli gave one of the combat knife to Athrun who is currently dodging.

"Thank you" as he clash the knife against the kunais. As the kunais were thrown, lots of them were thrust to the tree trunks. Flower stems were cut as it passed. Some birds were hit by and was bath with their own blood. No more bird chirping sounds were heard which was replaced by cries. Aegis just hide behind the tall, strong trees. Athrun winced when he was hit slight in the right shoulder. Cagalli advanced steps and was planning to go to the shadows when more weapons were being released. This time, it was shurikens. _Damn it. How many are they?!_ She thought while gritting her teeth. Athrun was still dodging as his sweat drops from his face. _I'm lacking strength a little bit. Who the heck did this-Woah!_ As he crouches when 3 shuriken in lines passed by him. He saw Cagalli advancing some steps.

"Oy! Cagalli, Don't tell me you're gonna go there!?" as he dodges. It seems Cagalli heard it but didn't response. Until, the attack stopped. Completely stopped. No weapons were thrown. Athrun slowly steps forward like a rat passing through a sleeping cat. They prepare their stance as they move forward. Until, a figure came out of the shadow and came flying above Cagalli and land in her back in one knee. A long-haired woman with a mask hiding her eyes wearing a ninja attire holding a kunai in her two hands. Athrun steps backward to prepare for a fight. Cagalli turns to her with the woman's back facing her.

"Who are you!?" Athrun asked seriously as his angry eyes never leave the woman.

The woman smirks… "Your worst nightmare"as it charges to Athrun with her arm bending infront of her face holding the kunai pointing to Athrun's direction.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted

Athrun gritted his teeth and quickly sidesteps to avoid her. The woman then quickly slash the kunai sideward where Athrun dodges. Athrun jumps backward to avoid it. The woman charges with her upper body bend down and jump sideways and release some few kunais towards his direction. One kunai was about to hit his chest when a knife from from his side clash with the kunai and was thrown sideways opposite. The two looked at Cagalli who was the one who throw the knife. Still, in her fighting position, she throw a shuriken she just see it near her and throw it to the unknown woman. The woman steps backward and she steps back, AThrun then attack her by kicking her waist. She was thrown to the ground while holding her waist. The woman slowly gets up and gets back to her fighting position again.

"She really want to fight! " cagalli mutters

Cagalli was about to step forward when Athrun cuts her by blocking her with his arm.

"Athrun?"

"Who are you! AGAIN!? Why are you attacking the crown Prince of PLANTs? What's your business with me?" Athrun shouts angrily

The woman finally speak. "One question at a time, my dear Prince" in a seductive voice.

Athrun continue his straight serious face.

"I'm attacking you by the order of the boss. I am an assassin. " she continued.

_Assassin?_ Cagalli thought

The woman's lips forms a curve as she pull something from her pocket and throw it to the ground as the smoke were emit from it.

"A smoke grenade! Cagalli " AThrun steps backward

"Damn it!" as she follows the shadow if the woman.

She manages to follow her while running as the woman jump from tree to tree.

The woman stops suddenly. Without facing Cagalli, she laugh… " Red Assassin…"

Cagalli shivers and shock at the same time.

"Wha-"

"You failed your mission, Red Assassin. I wonder what will your father will do when he sees his daughter fail the assassination attempt."as she disappear from her sight.

"Wai-!" as she reached her hand

She sighed and clench her fist.

_Father…_


End file.
